Say When AU SongFic
by Elinorwrites
Summary: "Escuche a algunas personas murmurar tú nombre. No, tu eres famosa y yo un idiota con mala paga y para el colmo, con temor de decir sus sentimientos". AU One-Shot DxS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, esto lo escribí como hace tres mese -no recuerdo-.

Lo que sí es que está totalmente dedicado a Shadi, una amiga mia muy cerca a quien quiero mucho mucho.

Utilizé la canción **Say When / The Fray**, escuchenla, está excelente. Luego, subiré la letra de la canción para que traten de encontrar relación con lo que escribí.

Creo que está mas que dicho que **Danny Phantom **obviamente **no** me pertenece, tampoco la canción.

Enjoy it ! 3

* * *

**Say When (One-Shot)**

**~ Clau A. (A.K.A Chiu-Sam)**

Todo comenzó aquella noche. Sí lo recuerdo bien.

Pero no hay que adelantarse a la historia, ya que de cualquier manera esto iba a suceder, ya que de alguna manera nuestros caminos se encontraban eternamente enlazados. Como dos cintas que algún día llegaron a romperse, pero, así como quedaron rotas a la deriva se unieron, de una maravillosa manera. No sé si el factor de que tú no estuvieses consciente del todo ayudo. Pero no sabes cuan agradecido me encuentro de que en aquella noche de otoño nuestros destinos se quedaron cruzados de nuevo. Y esta vez, estoy seguro que no, no se soltaran.

Pero antes de cualquier noche, obviamente hay una mañana y una tarde. Aquella mañana y tarde que estaba hundido en nervios, porque sabía que yo tenía que verte aquel día. Después de todo, hace meses que yo aún la esperaba. Ya que la amo. Y eso jamás cambiara.

La noche llegó y me apresuré en salir de aquella oficina catastrófica en la cual pasaba ocho horas diarias de mi vida, y, ni siquiera pagaban bien. No, ya que a nunca tuve tanta suerte en cumplir todos mis sueños, y aún tenía fe que aunque sea la última se cumpliría: estar contigo.

- ¿Este es el club de Rock?- pregunté al guardia, yo, tan tonto no sabía de los clubes más lujosos de la ciudad. Me dio vergüenza en un momento. Asintió y pasé a sentarme en la mesada del bar. Pedí algo para beber, mientras en mi mente practicaba las palabras perfectas para no echarlo todo a perder y que salieras corriendo del susto.

Pero qué tal si eso pasaba, y si meto la pata o qué tal si ya no me quieres, qué pasará entonces. Me quedaría destrozado.

Pero no, no me acobardaría, ya que no soy un cobarde. Estuve en situaciones peores en mi vida.

Escuche a algunas personas murmurar tú nombre. No, tu eres famosa y yo un idiota con mala paga y para el colmo, con temor de decir sus sentimientos.  
Y me sorprendió el hecho de que tantas personas te estuviesen esperando.

Dejé de fantasear cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe y el pequeño palco se iluminó con luces violetas y tú apareciste.

Si la cara que tenía antes de aquel mágico momento era como la de un imbécil te digo algo: esta era mucho peor.

Y peor cuando empezaste a ejecutar aquella guitarra, la misma guitarra que yo te había regalado por tu cumpleaños número 16, y la canción empezó. Me sentía en un lugar maravilloso, tu voz me hacia olvidar todo lo malo. Siempre fue así, no, no perdió aquel efecto tan maravilloso-.

_Let me love, let me love, and love them for you._  
_May I be, may I be, may I be true._  
_Can I find, can I find, can I find you,_  
_and show them who you are_.

Finalmente el pequeño concierto dio a su fin. Y ahí recordé el verdadero motivo por el cual me encontraba en este pub. Entonces traté en lo posible de calmarme y acercarme a ti.

Cuando me viste de reojo, al parecer te sorprendió el hecho que estuviese allí, en ese momento. Me dedicaste una sonrisa y seguiste charlando con el sujeto que se encontraba alado tuyo.

Sentía que el cuello se me endurecía, cada vez más por los nervios.  
Hasta que te acercaste, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fuiste a abrazarme y a dedicarme un "Te extraño tanto" de saludo. Disfruté ese momento, sentía que todos los nervios acumulados desaparecían. No habías cambiado en nada.

Luego, me soltaste y al fin pude verte de pies a cabeza. Examinando cada centímetro de tu esbelto cuerpo. Llevabas unos carpinteros color negro, unas botas con detalles color verde y la blusa verde, con esto iba acompañado un chaleco negro para terminar con tu bufanda que armoniosamente combinaba con los ojos más bellos del mundo. El olor a Rosas inconfundible que me ponía como idiota y tu largo cabello negro.

- Y dime desaparecida ¿Qué tal todo? – dije, tratando de no atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

- Muy bien ¿Tienes frio? Estás temblando- dijo con una mueca.

- No. Estás muy bonita Sam. Haz cambiado mucho y el concierto ¡Vaya, qué concierto!- dije mordiéndome los labios y la lengua ya que era capaz de disparar un "Te amo, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Gracias, pero en primera no es un concierto Danny, es un tonto recital el cual hago para divertirme y hacer felices a las personas. Y en segunda yo no cambio por nada y por nadie ¡Lo sabes!- Bromeó- En fin, vallamos a comer algo, muero de hambre. Yo invito.

- No hay problema.

Nos ofrecieron la mejor mesa del pub, y ella pidió "lo habitual" aparentemente concurría mucho al lugar y yo ni enterado. Con _"lo habitual"_ de orden había llegado un Martini y una cerveza para mí. Era extraño verla beber, la última vez que la vi, ninguno tenía la edad suficiente para beber alcohol.

De aquel _Martini_ ya había pasado como 10 copas más.

Hablamos de temas diversos: música, su vida, cuantas citas habíamos tenido, de nuestros amigos, familia, viajes, mi aburrido trabajo, su maravillosa vida, todo lo que había transcurrido en los últimos 10 años. Después de todo, ambos teníamos 27, y a esta altura de la vida, ya teníamos que tener un panorama claro y clave para nuestra vida.

Yo me mataba de la risa, ya que comenzó a amontonar el resto de las aceitunas que sobraban del Martini. Definitivamente, tú ya no estabas en las mejores condiciones y yo mucho menos.

Pero, estaba decidido a acabar con esto ahora. Y lo desembuché de una:

- Sam Manson, eres hermosa, te extrañé tanto y no quiero que me dejes, no me dejes de nuevo, por favor. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, no tengo dinero ni mucho menos fama. Trabajo en un lugar que no vale la pena. Lo odio. Pero, te amo y quiero que estés con migo, aquí, porque siempre te amé, y siempre será así ¿Lo entiendes?

- Yo…- se quedó sonrojada. Para luego levantarse y salir afuera del Pub. Miles de personas la siguieron, gritando su nombre. Y yo como tonto, siguiéndola, buscando una explicación sensata por la forma en la cual reaccionaste. Mientras me repetía una y otra vez "Eres un tonto, la asustaste Fenton…"

- Sí, soy un tonto. En definitiva- no la encontré, fue como si se hubiese tornado invisible, desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Decidí que buscarla a pie, resultaba inútil.

Y di paso a mi mitad fantasma. Hace tiempo que ya no hacia esto, ya que nunca más me pareció necesario.

La encontré en el parque de Amity.

- Hola- dije, no se me ocurrió mejor cosa. Ella secaba cada una de las lágrimas.

- Lo arruiné ¿Verdad? No te lo imaginaste así ¿Cierto?

- No, te sorprenderías saber cuántas cosas me pasaron por la cabeza y cuantas cosas me imagine…

- …imaginaste esto ¿qué me comportaría como una estúpida? Como una cobarde…-

- No, al contrario, creí que yo sería el estúpido y cobarde- rió.

- Lo siento Danny, tal vez no me expresé bien…tal vez debas intentarlo de nuevo. Porque tal vez, sólo tal vez me arrepienta del mayor logro y fracaso que cometí en mi vida. Porque tal vez haga a un lado todo esto para decirte que yo también siento lo mismo, que estoy arrepentida de haberte dejado para seguir unos sueños, que al final no resultaron ser sueños.

- …Pero.- me interrumpió, posando un dedo en mis labios.

- Porque tal vez mi lugar sea aquí contigo, así que puedes intentarlo de nuevo, y así solo tal vez, deje que me lleves a tu apartamento y que pasemos la noche juntos, y que nada, me separe de tus brazos ni los peores huracanes ni tornados, ni ciclones. Porque tal vez te amo. Siempre te ame y siempre será así.

- Yo…-

De inmediato, estiró de mi pullover y obligó a que le diera un beso, su olor a rosas me invadió, me sentía sedado y a la vez feliz que hermoso lugar ¿dónde será?  
Finalmente no separamos para agarrar una bocanada de aire. Ese fue el beso más hermoso del mundo. Jamás lo olvidaría.

- Entonces, así es como el _"dilema de el 'tal vez' _"se resuelve-susurró- Yo…

- Sam, escucha, ahora sí arruinarías el momento, linda. Cállate y bésame. – de nuevo la abrasé, besándola y deseando que este momento nunca terminará. Y pensando en que ella solo tenía que decir cuando, y yo estaría para ella, siempre. Amándola incondicionalmente.

* * *

*La canción que canta Sam, es _"Touch the Sky"_ de Firelight, parece que lo tocan en vivo, es extraño, me gustó y lo puse.

Lalala, ¿sabian que los Reviews alegran al corazón de esta _fake_ escritora? 3

Asi que mil y una gracias por haber leido ! :D

ahora aprieten ese botón que dice "_review"_ LOL, bromeo ^^

3


	2. Chapter 2

**SAY WHEN LYRICS **

**THE FRAY **

I see you there,

don't know where you come from

Unaware of a stare from someone

Don't Appear to care

that I saw you, and I want you

What's your name?

Cause I have to know it

You let me in and begin to show it

I'm terrified

cause you're headed straight for it,

might Get it

Hear the song playin on background

All alone but you're turnin up now

And everyone is risin to meet ya,

to greet you

Turn around and you're walkin toward me

I'm breakin down

and you're breathin slowly

Say the word and I will be your man,

your man, say when

And my own two hands

will comfort you tonight, tonight

Say when

And my own two arms

will carry you tonight, tonight

Come close and then even closer

We bring it in but we go no further

We're seperate

two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer

Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane comin all around us

See the crack, pull it back from the window,

you stay low, say when

And my own two hands

will comfort you tonight, tonight

Say when

And my own two arms

will carry you tonight, tonight

Come across you're lost and broken

You're coming to,

but you're slow and waking

You Start to shake,

you still haven't spoken,

what happened

They're comin back

and you just don't know it

and you wanna cry

but there's nothin comin

They're gonna push

until you give in, say when

Now we're here and it turns to chaos,

hurricane comin all around us

They're gonna crack,

don't you back from the window,

you stay slow

It all began with the man and country

Every plan turns

another century around again

And another nation fallen

Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun

never gone, understood why

some of us never get it so good,

so good

Some of this was here before us

All of this will go after us

It Never stops until we give in, give in, say when

And my own two hands

will comfort you tonight, tonight

Say when

And my own two arms

will carry you tonight, tonight

say when

And my own two hands

will carry you tonight, tonight.

say when

And my own two hands

will comfort you tonight, tonight...

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN**

Te veo allí,

no sé de donde vienes

Sin darse cuenta de una mirada de alguien

No aparecen a la atención

que te vi y te quiero

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Porque tengo que saber

Usted me dejó entrar y comenzar a mostrar

Estoy aterrorizado

porque eres dirigió hacia él,

podrías conseguirlo

Escucha la canción tocando en el fondo

Completamente solo, pero que está girando ahora

Y todo el mundo es risin de conocerte,

para darle la bienvenida

Da la vuelta y ya está caminando hacia mí

Estoy rompiendo abajo

y usted está respirando lentamente

Di la palabra y voy a ser tu hombre,

a su hombre, por ejemplo, cuando

Y mis dos manos

te consolará esta noche, esta noche

Di cuando

Y mis dos brazos

te llevará esta noche, esta noche

Acércate y aún más cerca

Lo traen, pero que vaya más lejos

Estamos separados

dos fantasmas en un espejo, no más cerca

Más adelante si se vuelve al caos, viniendo de huracanes a nuestro alrededor

Ver la grieta, tira de ella desde la ventana,

que se mantienen bajas, por ejemplo, cuando

Y mis dos manos

te consolará esta noche, esta noche

Di cuando

Y mis dos brazos

te llevará esta noche, esta noche

Ven a través de estás perdido y roto

Estás llegando a,

pero usted es lenta y la vigilia

De empezar a temblar,

todavía no he hablado,

lo que pasó

Son parte posteriora del comin

y simplemente no lo saben

y dan ganas de llorar

pero no hay nada Comin

Ellos van a impulsar

hasta que dé en, por ejemplo, cuando

Ahora estamos aquí y que se convierta en un caos,

huracán viniendo a nuestro alrededor

Ellos van a romper,

no le apartó de la ventana,

se queda lenta

Todo comenzó con el hombre y el país

Todos los planes de gira

alrededor de un siglo nuevo

Y otra nación caídos

Tal vez Dios puede darse en ambos lados de la pistola

Nunca ha ido, comprendí por qué

algunos de nosotros nunca se va tan bien,

tan bueno

Algo de esto fue antes que nosotros

Todo esto va a ir después de nosotros

Nunca deja hasta que ceder, dar en, por ejemplo, cuando

Y mis dos manos

te consolará esta noche, esta noche

Di cuando

Y mis dos brazos

te llevará esta noche, esta noche

decir, cuando

Y mis dos manos

te llevará esta noche, esta noche.

decir, cuando

Y mis dos manos

te consolará esta noche, esta noche ...

* * *

Sin ánimos de traducir, sinceramente, estoy súper cansada.

**Traducción © Google y en parte mi hermanita :D**

**Say When © The Fray**


End file.
